


GLPaddl? Als ob das real wäre...

by DaemoninFluff



Category: Ardy, GermanLetsPlay - Fandom, LetsTaddl - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Ardylein taucht nur kurz auf..., Gay, Gay Sex, German, M/M, Manu hat ne Tumorstimme!, Slash, zu pervers für ff.de
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 09:45:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8619601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaemoninFluff/pseuds/DaemoninFluff
Summary: [OS/slash/german] Taddl liebt Manu. Ob es Manu genau so geht, und was deshalb alles passier, könnt ihr hier lesen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ich habe diesen OS schon einmal (in zwei Teilen) auf ff.de veröffentlicht, doch es war den Admins scheinbar zu wenig Story... Dabei kenne ich tausende (ich übertreibe) ffs dort, die noch weniger Story haben, aber gut.  
> Meine liebe MerokoLady hat den Anfang geschrieben! (Checkt sie auf ff.de aus! Sie ist toll!)
> 
> Ehm... Ja... Okay...

"... und lasst doch eine positive Bewertung da. Bis zum nächsten mal, Tschüüüss!", beendete ich die Aufnahme. Nach kurzer Schweigesekunde lachte Manuel. "Was denn?" "Ich glaub', einige Fans sind ziemlich glücklich, dass du wieder Videos machst.", kicherte er. Verwundert hob ich eine Augenbraue. "Worauf willst du hinaus?" "Ist doch ganz klar! Ein paar deiner ersten Videos werden mit mir sein, da werden sich noch mehr Menschen freuen, schließlich bin ich ja ganz, ganz toohl." Gegen Ende sprach er in der Tumorstimme, weshalb ich lachen musste. "Ja ja, Manuel. Du bist ein ganz, ganz tohler."  
Anscheinend hatte er noch ein wenig Zeit, um mit mir zu reden, denn sonst hätte er sich schon verabschiedet. Viel zu lange hatten wir nicht mehr aufgenommen oder allgemein im TS geredet. Ich hatte diese Zeit tatsächlich genauso vermisst wie einige Zuschauer. "Aber jetzt geht das ganze GLPaddl Geshippe wieder los...", riss er mich aus meinen Gedanken. "Kann schon sein. Findest du's denn schlimm?" Nervös biss ich mir auf die Unterlippe. Auf seine Antwort war ich wirklich gespannt, denn ich fand das eher gut als schlecht. Viele Abende hatte ich schon mit dem Lesen dieser GLPaddl-FanFictions verbracht. Es war fast wie ein Wunschdenken. Obwohl ich es Manu nie sagen würde, wünschte ich mir schon länger, dass er sich mir zeigte - Nur würde er das nie machen und deshalb verlor ich darüber kein Wort. Beinahe krampfhaft unterdrückte ich diesen Wunsch und die Gefühle, die ich damit verband. Und jetzt hörte ich Manus Stimme auch noch wieder öfter. Sie ließ all dies wieder aufkeimen, was ich mir schon fast verbat und erzeugte einen gewissen Schmerz.  
"Nicht wirklich. Ich meine, es sind schon teilweise verrückte Fangirls dabei, aber die interessieren mich eher wenig." Das konnte man jetzt positiv und negativ auffassen "Hmm." "Ich werde ja nicht gezwungen, die Geschichten zu lesen. Mal abgesehen davon, dass ich das eh nicht aushalten würde. Manche Sachen sind schon echt... komisch." Okay, das tat weh. Dass er es nicht aushielt zu lesen, wie er sich mir zeigte, mich oft küsste oder andere Sachen mit mir anstellte, war schon gerechtfertigt, aber trotzdem hatte ich mir eine andere Antwort gewünscht. "Meinst du das, wo wir uns gegenseitig ficken?", lachte ich gequält. Er musste ja nicht unbedingt wissen, dass mich das kränkte. "Zum Beispiel... Obwohl es ja verständlich ist, dass du meine Cock berühren willst. Will ja sowieso jeder." Natürlich war das nur Spaß, aber eigentlich hatte er recht. ICH würde das wollen.  
"Was manche Menschen für kranke Fantasien haben...", erwiderte ich.  
"Ja. Überleg doch mal. Ich verstehe nicht, wie man so etwas schreiben kann. Jetzt ehrlich. Das soll jetzt nicht negativ gemeint sein, aber wie kommt man überhaupt auf so eine Idee?"  
"So schlimm ist es dann auch wieder nicht."  
"Ne, das meine ich nicht, Taddl. Du verstehst mich gerade falsch. Ich meine damit, dass ich so 'was nie schreiben könnte. Erstens habe ich noch nie 'nen Kerl gefickt und zweitens wäre mir das viel zu unangenehm.", erklärte er mir. Es kam schon beinahe aus ihm herausgesprudelt. Anscheinend schien ihn das Thema wirklich zu interessieren.  
Obwohl... Konnte man das 'Interesse' nennen?  
"Schließlich schreiben die manchmal wirklich ausführlich wie du mich verwöhnst, meinen Oberkörper streichelst, ich dir 'n Blowjob gebe oder du mein Arschloch weitest. Und das - wie schon gesagt - so detailliert wie möglich."  
Erneut biss ich mir auf die Lippe. So wie er das erzählte, bekam ich Kopfkino. Diese Vorstellungen waren zu viel für mich.  
Ich hörte, wie er irgendwas auf seiner Tastatur tippte.  
"Hör dir das doch mal an: 'Vorsichtig drang er in mich ein. "Oh Gott, Taddl! Du bist verdammt eng.", keuchte er. Er schien es wirklich zu genießen, aber ich konnte den brennenden Schmerz leider nicht ignorieren. Auch wenn er so zärtlich war, bildeten sich Tränen in meinen Augen. "Entspann dich. Dann wird es besser." Langsam strich er an den Innenseiten meiner Oberschenkel entlang. Und tatsächlich ging es nach einer Weile.' Mehr werde ich nicht lesen, aber ist denen das nicht unangenehm?"  
War das sein Ernst? Ich schluckte. Meine Hände krallten sich in die Stuhllehnen. So etwas konnte er mir doch nicht einfach vorlesen.  
"Und dann schreiben die auch noch, wie wir stöhnen. Als wäre ich noch zu irgendwelchen Worten imstande! Wahrscheinlich würde ich eh die ganze Zeit 'Oh, Taddl! Hoooo!' schreien."  
Vollkommen in seinem Vortrag versunken, bemerkte er nicht, dass ich keine Antworten gab. Wie er gerade halb ins Mikrofon stöhnte, ließ mich halt ganz und gar nicht kalt. Meine verkrampften Hände waren schon kalt und so langsam spürte ich, wie mir das Blut wo anders hin wanderte.  
Und doch schien er von der ganzen Sache nicht wirklich angewidert. Er regte sich nur darüber auf, dass man so etwas doch nicht schreiben könnte und dass ihm das total unangenehm wäre.  
Na ja, Wunschdenken.  
Auf einmal bemerkte ich, wie er still wurde. Einige Zeit hörte ich wirklich nichts, doch irgendwann ging sein Atem flacher und er schluckte. "Manu?" "Ich, äh... Egal." Ein Mausklicken verriet mir, dass er die Seite wohl gerade geschlossen hatte. "Ich muss dann auch weg. Bye."  
Bevor ich überhaupt antworten konnte, hörte ich das allseits bekannte 'User left your channel.'. Völlig überrumpelt bewegte ich mich nicht. Erstmal musste ich die komplette Situation realisieren.  
Manu und ich hatten aufgenommen. Dann hatten wir über GLPaddl geredet und er fing an, sich aufzuregen. Zum Schluss las er mir einen Teil einer FanFiction vor und ich bin dabei geil geworden. Jetzt war er weg.  
Ganz toll.  
Ich ließ meinen Blick zu meiner Hose wandern. Auffällig zeichnete sich eine Beule in ihr ab. Ergeben seufzte ich und blickte zur Uhr am Rande des Computerbildschirmes. Es war 19:17 und Ardy war nicht Zuhause.

Schwerfällig stand ich auf und lief in die Küche. Meine Erregung in der Hose ignorierend, fing ich an, irgendetwas zu kochen. Irgendwie musste ich mich ja ablenken. Lustlos stellte ich einen Topf gefüllt mit Wasser auf den Herd und nahm mir Salz, um dem ganzen Geschmack zu geben. Aus einem der Schränke holte ich noch passierte Tomaten, Nudeln, Tomatenmark, Sahne und ein paar Gewürze.  
Nach ungefähr einer halben Stunde war mein Abendessen fertig. Ich setzte mich auf den Küchenstuhl und dachte nach.  
Hatte ich gerade Manu vergrault? Er war zwar auf die Idee gekommen, sich eine FanFiction durchzulesen, aber ich hatte ihm nicht geantwortet. Außerdem war er einfach abgehauen. Mir war mulmig zumute. Warum regte er sich über diese Autoren überhaupt auf? Ich dachte, ihn störten diese Autoren nicht? Und mir kamen sie halt sehr entgegen. Manchmal spiegelten sie tatsächlich meine Gefühle in ihren Geschichten wider, also was sollte ich dagegen haben? Teilweise machte es einen echt wütend und traurig, da ich sein Gesicht eh nie sehen würde und man dies leider die meiste Zeit las, doch es war irgendwie auch schön. Man konnte es sich vorstellen. Nicht nur sein Gesicht - das wollte ich schließlich immer noch sehen - aber die Küsse, die Zärtlichkeiten, den Sex und die gemeinsame Zeit.  
Apropos Zeit. Als ich endlich anfangen wollte zu essen, war es kalt.  
"Sehr schön, Taddl. Verlier' dich in deinen Gedanken und vergiss zu essen.", murmelte ich zu mir selbst.  
Plötzlich klingelte es. Widerwillig stand ich auf und ging zur Tür. Es war aber nicht die Haustür, sondern die Wohnungstür. Wahrscheinlich einer von den anderen, die hier wohnten. Nur was wollte er - wer auch immer das war?

Ohne durch den Türspion zu gucken, schließlich erwartete ich ein bekanntes Gesicht, wenn nicht sogar Ardy, welcher vielleicht einfach seinen Schlüssel vergessen hatte, öffnete ich die Tür.  
Vor mir stand jemand fremdes. Vielleicht nicht ganz fremd, wie ich im ersten Moment dachte, dann wurde mir klar wer er sein musste!  
Langes, braunes Haar, eine Brille, grüne Augen. „Manu?“  
Auf einmal wurde ich gegen die Wand gepresst und heiße, nach Alkohol schmeckende Lippen legten sich verlangend auf meine. Dann begann er damit, seine Körpermitte gegen meine zu bewegen. Sich immer näher an mich schmiegend suchten Manus Hände den untersten Rand meines Shirts.  
Ich war verwirrt. Überrumpelt. Überfordert.  
Als Manu sich, nach Atem ringend, von mir löste setzte ich an: „W-Was-“  
Sofort unterbrach ich mich. Er sah mich mit verheulten Augen an, klammerte sich an mich.  
„Taddl... Bi-Bitte...“, er schluckte schwer. „I-Ich kann das alles nicht m-mehr … Ich kann ni-nicht ohne dich... Ich...“  
Ohne nachzudenken handelte ich und legte meine Lippen wieder auf seine. Vorsichtig glitt ich mit meinen Händen über seine Brust. Dann öffnete ich meinen Mund einen Spalt, um mit meiner Zunge über seine weichen Lippen zu streichen.  
Selbst wenn er das alles nur tat, weil er betrunken war, würde ich es auskosten. Selbst wenn er es nicht mehr wollen würde, wenn er nüchtern war. Wenigstens einmal, egal wie selbstsüchtig es war. Ich wollte ihn zumindest einmal für mich!  
Vorsichtig öffnete er seinen Mund und ließ mich so in sich eindringen. Langsam erkundete ich seine Mundhöhle, während seine Zunge immer wieder versuchte mit mir in Kontakt zu treten.  
Als ich alles erforscht hatte ließ ich mich doch dazu bringen und stupste seine Zunge zaghaft an. Sofort zuckte der feuchte Muskel zusammen und begann sich dann auf mich zu stürzen.  
Mit etwas Schwung wendete ich das Blatt, so das ich nun Manu gegen die Wand presste. Ihm entwich ein Keuchen und ich grinste in unseren Kuss hinein.  
Meine Hände waren in der Zwischenzeit auch nicht untätig gewesen. Ich hatte Manus Oberteil und seine Jacke so weit nach oben geschoben, das nur unsere Münder die Klamotten davon abhielten über seinen Kopf zu fliegen und in irgendeiner Ecke zu landen.  
Obwohl ich es nicht gerne tat unterbrach ich unseren innigen Kuss und setzte mich so dem Blick eines verwirrten, erregten jungen Mannes aus.  
Ich lächelte ihn schräg an und zog dann seine Sachen über seinen Kopf, wobei seine Brille runterfiel.  
Auch kein schlechter Service. Die wäre hierbei wahrscheinlich eh kaputt gegangen.  
Dann zog ich mein Shirt ebenfalls aus und schmiss es in irgendeine Richtung.  
Mit rotem Gesicht und viel zu enger Hose stand er da und starrte auf meine Lippen. Total erregt und wie ein Tier darauf lauernd, mich anzufallen.  
Dieses mal war ich nicht schnell genug. Als ich mich seiner Hose zuwenden wollte stieß er mich zu Boden, nur um sich auf mich zu setzen. Langsam fuhr Manu mit seinen schlanken Fingern über meine Brust, hielt inne und beugte sich dann zu mir runter.  
„T-Taddl... Ich liebe dich...“

Meine Augen weiteten sich und mein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich mindestens um das dreifache.  
Er begann damit, seine Hüfte kreisen zu lassen und küsste meinen Hals entlang.  
Es brannte wie Feuer, als er die Haut, die seine Lippen berührt hatte, verließ.  
Leise stöhnte ich auf, als er mit einer Hand in Richtung meiner erregten Mitte glitt.  
Zitternd friemelte er an meinem Hosenbund herum, um den Knopf zu öffnen. Als er sich dabei drückend auf meine Mitte stützte stöhnte ich laut auf. Lächelnd sah er mich an, und dann bekam Manu auch endlich meine Hose auf und zog sie samt Shorts nach unten.  
Erleichtert darüber das mein Steifes Glied nun endlich frei war atmete ich auf.  
Überrascht schnappte ich nach Luft, als Manu plötzlich seine Hände um meinen Penis schlang.   
„M-Manu~“, ich stöhnte auf und versuchte mich ihm weiter entgegenzustrecken.  
Fies grinsend verringerte er den Druck um meinen Schwanz und ich murrte unzufrieden. Dann schob er sich meine Beine hinunter um mit dem Mund ebenfalls auf Höhe meines Gliedes zu kommen.  
Mit wackligen Armen brachte ich meinen Oberkörper mehr ins senkrechte, damit ich ihn beobachten konnte.  
Seine Bewegungen. Seinen Körper. Ihn.  
Vorsichtig leckte er mit seiner Zunge über meine Spitze. Ich zuckte zusammen, stieß dabei einen undefinierbaren Laut aus, der Manu lachen ließ.  
Kurz sah er zu mir hoch und wie gefesselt sah ich in seine wunderschönen Augen.  
Wieder wollte Manu sich an mir zu schaffen machen, doch ich hielt ihn auf.  
„Manu... Ich liebe dich auch...“, ich spürte, wie mein Kopf rot anlief und seiner gleich mit.  
Er senkte wieder den Kopf und begann damit mich aufzunehmen. Vorsichtig leckte er um meinen Schaft herum, nur um dann mit dem Kopf immer tiefer zu gehen.  
Ich war beeindruckt. Nicht nur über seine talentierte Zunge, die mich immer wieder dazu brachte aufzustöhnen, nein, auch dass er mich immer mehr in sich aufnahm bis er am Ansatz stoppte.  
Keuchend hatte ich meine Hände in seinem weichen Haar vergraben.  
Langsam und mit einem schmatzenden Geräusch hob er seinen Kopf wieder an und wurde gleich darauf von mir zurück gedrückt. Er schluckte, ich stöhnte und er fuhr langsam wieder nach oben. Wieder umspielte Manu mit seiner Zunge meine Eichel.  
„Manu... I-Ich...“, stöhnend krallte ich mich an ihm fest. Warum war er auch so gut?  
Auf einmal hörte er auf und richtete seinen Blick wieder auf mich.  
Warum grinste er jetzt so hinterhältig?  
Wie eine Raubkatze schmiss er mich wieder nach hinten. Erschrocken konnte ich mich gerade so mit den Ellbogen abstützen, bevor mein Kopf auf das Parkett knallte.  
„W-Was soll das?“  
Er kletterte wieder auf mich und versuchte dabei seine Hose loszuwerden.  
„I-Ich will dich i-in mir spüren...“, flüsterte er atemlos. „I-Ich will nich war-warten!“  
Schnell drehte ich den Spieß um und so lag er unter mir so das ich ihm ins Ohr flüstern konnte: „Dann sollte ich aber lieber oben sein.“  
Nun selbstsicher lächelnd begaben sich meine Hände in Richtung seiner Hose, welche er nur um ein paar Zentimeter herunter bekommen hatte. Ich tastete nach dem Knopf um ihn zu öffnen und die Hose leichter von meinem Verlangen zu lösen.  
Wieder begann Manu damit mich zu küssen, verweilte an einigen Stellen jedoch länger und fing an daran zu saugen.  
Ich stöhnte auf und als ich mich von ihm losbekam konnte ich seinen Unterleib auch endlich befreien.  
Langsam wurde ich nervös. Trotzdem versuchte ich nicht, mir etwas anmerken zu lassen.  
Gut, ich hatte mir schon alles mögliche vorgestellt und auch vieles darüber gelesen, wie wir zwei Sex hätten... Aber diesen Plan jetzt durchziehen?  
Warme Hände legten sich auf mein Gesicht: „T-Taddl?“  
In seinen grünen Augen konnte ich dieses mal Sorge erkennen. Ob um mich oder ob er dachte, ich würde das hier jetzt beenden, wusste ich nicht.  
Beruhigend lächelte ich ihn an, dann positionierte ich mich zwischen seinen Beinen und legte diese über meine, so das seine Hüfte leicht angehoben war. Vorsichtig hielt ich ihm zwei Finger hin, die er auch sofort in den Mund nahm und mit seiner Zunge befeuchtete.  
Bei der Vorstellung, das er das möglicherweise noch öfters mit meinem Schwanz machen würde, gab ich ein raues Geräusch von mir, so das er mich ansah. Lächelnd ignorierte ich dies und fuhr mit der anderen Hand noch ein paar mal über seine Brust, was ihm ein angenehmes keuchen entlockte. Dann glitt ich hinab zu seinem Glied und nahm es vorsichtig in die Hand.  
Wieder stöhnte er auf und entließ so meine von Spucke triefenden Finger.  
Während ich vorsichtig anfing mit einem Finger in ihn einzudringen befriedigte ich ihn mit der anderen Hand. Dabei wechselte ich immer wieder den Druck den ich ausübte.  
Sein gleichmäßiges Stöhnen erfüllte den Raum und hallte nach.  
Das wunderte mich, doch ich ignorierte es geflissentlich. In diesem Moment wollte ich mich nicht um so was kümmern. Lieber um den jungen Mann vor mir. Der Gedanke ließ mich wieder breit grinsen.  
Nach kurzer Zeit fuhr ich auch mit dem zweiten Finger. Einige Sekunden verkrampfte er sich etwas, doch nicht lange und er stöhnte wieder lustvoll auf. Ich begann, ihn mit den Fingern zu weiten. Als er anfing unkontrolliert zu Atmen stoppte ich sowohl die Bewegungen in ihm als auch meine Hand um seinen Penis. Manu sollte noch nicht kommen.  
„Bist du bereit?“, fragte ich und positionierte mich an seinem Eingang. Die Finger hatte ich wieder herausgezogen und hielt mit den Armen nun seine Beine.  
Ein kurzes Nicken und mit einem Stoß drang ich in ihn ein.  
Verkrampft umklammerte er meine Oberarme: „Aaaah!“  
„Entspann dich!“ „Versuch ich doch!“ „Versuchst du gar nicht!“  
Ich strich ihm über den Kopf und hielt diesen beruhigend gegen meinen. Langsam, um ihm nicht noch mehr wehzutun, drang ich tiefer in ihn ein. Unter leisen Schmerzlauten drang ich so tief in ihn ein, bis ich nicht weiter kam (Er war zu kurz – Eh, he, das musste ich schreiben x3).  
Dann lehnte ich ihn in meinen Armen zurück und sah in seine Augen: „Tut mir Leid... Ich..“  
Den Kopf schüttelnd gab er mir einen langen Kuss, begann dann langsam selbst seine Hüfte zu bewegen, stöhnte aber immer wieder mal schmerzlich auf.  
Ich tat ihm weh...  
Mit einem mal schrie er auf und krallte sich an mir fest. Daraufhin lehnte er sich schnaufend an mich.  
„I-Ich glaub, ich hab da ne gute Stelle erwischt.“  
Ich dachte zurück an die FanFiktions. Wie hatten die Autoren das genannt? Prostata?  
Ich bewegte mich ebenfalls und wieder schrie Manu auf und krallte sich in meinen Rücken.  
„T-Taddl... Mehr...“  
Immer wieder bewegte ich mich gegen ihn. Nicht immer traf ich genau den Punkt, der ihn fast um den verstand brachte, doch für mich war es egal. Seine Enge war so heiß und jedes Stöhnen das aus seinem Mund kam erregte mich noch mehr.  
Ich spürte, das ich mich langsam dem Ende nährte. Mit jedem Stoß wurde es mir bewusster. Deshalb umfasste ich wieder Manus Glied um mit der Hand daran auf und ab zu reiben.  
„Jaaa... Taddl... Härter...“, flüsterte er mit keuchender Stimme.  
Noch einmal drang ich tief und mit aller Kraft in ihn ein während ich mit der Hand seinen Penis massierte. Dann hörte ich ein klacken und schritte näher kommen. Manu scheinbar nicht, denn obwohl ich gestoppt hatte bewegte er sich weiter und stöhnte laut auf. Ich sah mich vorsichtig um, dann sah ich es.  
Die Haustür stand offen. Und in der Tür stand Ardy!  
„Fuck! Nehmt euch ein Zimmer!“, bestimmt ebenso rot wie Manu vorhin schlug er die Tür zu und schloss von außen die Tür ab nur um wieder abzudüsen.  
In dem Moment kam Manu laut stöhnend. Ich war froh darüber, das die Tür nun zu war. Die Lust war mir in dem Moment vergangen als ich Ardy gesehen hatte. Manu schien dies nur zur Hälfte mitbekommen zu haben. Nämlich nur die Tatsache, das mir die Lust vergangen war.

„W-War es so schlecht?“, fragte er vorsichtig, als er wieder normal Atmen konnte.  
„Nein!“, ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Nur... habe ich bemerkt das die ganze Zeit die Tür offen war und Ardy hat uns gerade erwischt...“  
Stille. Unerträgliche Stille legte sich über uns. Nicht lange, doch sie machte mir für den Moment Angst.  
Dann lachte Manu. Er schmiss mich wieder nach hinten und lachte. „Das ist alles?“, grinsend schüttelte er den Kopf. „Ich wurde schon mal von meiner Mutter erwischt, als ich mir einen runtergeholt habe! Da ist Ardy kein Problem!“  
Er gab mir einen Kuss auf die Nase und ich sah ihn verwirrt an: „Dein Ernst?“  
Nickend kuschelte er sich an mich. Das ich am Boden lag interessierte ihn wohl nicht.  
„Ich liebe dich, Taddl...“  
„Ich liebe dich auch, Manu. Auch wenn du ein Idiot bist!“


End file.
